


Tuesday Nights

by Hellagay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Over it Lucy, Unhelpful Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellagay/pseuds/Hellagay
Summary: If Kara doesn't sort out what she is doing with her life, Lucy will sort it for her.





	1. Wake upcalls

James' special ringtone wakes Lucy. It's the one she moved away from Metropolis to escape, the insidious noise that has 'postponed' more dates, meetings and moments of their life than any other. James is sleeping soundly oblivious to her building rage, leaning over his large frame she grabs the phone with full intention of blasting Superman because, FUCK. Halfway across the continent and its 3AM. Superman can find a moral cheerleader closer. When Kara's voice comes from behind the blocked number Lucy is furious, of course the pretty blonde from work is given the number to the super phone, why move after James at all... The wanna be homewrecker is still talking, Lucy reigns in her mental fuming to catch the tail end of Kara's spiel.

"... reconnect with Lucy, but Winn isn't picking up, they wont let me OR by myself without being able to stand properly and I really really really don't wanna call Alex. Please James. I'll buy you so many coffees."

Anger is giving way to confusion, Lucy pauses, "Are you drunk?"

"LUCY! Fuck. Yes, Yes, YES. You are so much better than James." That is a definite lack of sobriety right there. "Please help, I will bring you all the coffees you need. For like a month, more if you don't tell James. He would tattle on me to my cousin and I'm an adult. Not a Child. And the selfrighteous shit head didn't exactly help when I was a child, so what is he thinking to be interfering now."

Kara isn't going to stop talking without a hint, "What do you actually want here Kara?"

"I just need you to pick me up from the Station downtown, just because I can't weight bear on one foot these dicks aren't letting me leave. I didn't even do anything."

The Lawyer in Lucy is finds the humor in the most used line in any defense ever, "Sure Kara. See you soon I guess."

 

\---

 

Twenty minutes later a hastily dressed Lucy is helping a disheveled Kara Danvers limp to the car. No shoes, ripped jeans covered in blood and an NCCD shirt is a far cry from the neatly presented assistant she met a week earlier. She has just so many questions, the first being, "Where is your shirt?"

The bag clasped in Kara hand is abruptly thrust towards her face. "With my bra!" Lucy's eyes drop, in the chilly night air the lack of undergarments is very obvious. When her eyes meet Kara's a few too many seconds later the blonde is grinning. She is well past being helpful. Arguably she passed that point hours ago hence the pick up from the drunk tank.

"You can sleep on the couch and we'll talk about this on the way to work tomorrow."

She sighs, accepts the lurching hug and drops Kara into the passenger seat. She is snoring before the ignition is on. Lucy wishes she was sleeping too.


	2. Coffee?

Noise in the kitchen wakes Lucy. Her hand shoots to the side table reaching for the side arm that isn't there, hasn't been there since she moved to National City. A heartbeat later and the events of the night before rush back. Lucy curls back into James's warm side. He hasn't stirred, maybe she can get a few more minutes of sleep herself. Nope. The door inches open with Kara peering through. She is dressed much better than (Lucy checks her phone) four hours ago. Kara tiptoes to the bed, glancing at James bare torso long enough to ascertain his slumber before handing Lucy a coffee.

"Can we talk?" Such bright eyes for so little sleep, Lucy would be jealous if she didn't know how uncomfortable the couch was. Taking a sip she hands the mug back.  
"Out there," a nod towards the lounge.  
"Okay." Kara turns and gently pads out the room. The back of her shirt reads LANE. Of fucking course. 6:20 is far to early to deal with this nonsense.

 

Lucy wraps the robe around herself tighter before reclaiming her coffee. Kara is sitting on the couch, blankets folded neatly next to her. "Do you have an explanation for why I had to go fetch you from the drunk tank?"  
Kara smiles sheepishly, "Well Jase's phone was broken, Winn wasn't picking up and I really did not want to call my sister."  
Lucy pinches the bridge of her nose, "Why were you in the drunk tank?"  
"I was drunk," Kara shrugs, "Look, normally they let me out after a few hours or Jase picks me up. It's not a big deal."  
"Not a big deal." The pastel wearing, mild mannered assistant is telling her that a regular pick up by the police is normal.  
"Well yea, I haven't been charged with anything in months. Besides it was only misdemeanors and fines before then." Lucy sits and stares. Kara is also staring, at the smooth section of thigh exposed as Lucy sat.   
Fingers click in front of her face, "What have you been charged with?" Lucy is using her serious voice, she wants to know who is in her house and her partners life. Kara senses the change of mood.  
"Nothing bad, promise."  
"Kara." Sterner, a warning.  
"Uh, public intoxication, public indecenty, some minor assault and..."   
"I missed that last part."  
"Possession." Kara mumbles slightly louder. Her body language is the same as it is at work when she breaks the photocopier. "But only weed. So its not even a crime anymore."  
The tension ebbs out of Lucy's frame. Stupid shit, but not threatening. "The assaults?"  
"Oh they totally started it. Mostly."  
"So your sister isn't the only Danvers with anger issues?"  
"Gosh no. Can I make my self a coffee too?"

Lucy waves her hand towards the kitchen. What a morning of revelations. Watching Kara potter around the kitchen is nice, feels domestic after the little heart to heart. "What happened to your ankle."   
Kara spins "I,"

"Morning Luce." James stumbles out the bedroom scratching at his chest. "Do I smell coffee?"  
"Would you like sugar in yours?"  
His head whips up and he squints at Kara trying to make sense of her presence. "Is that mud on your pants?"  
"I tripped into some bushes on my morning walk, it was Super stupid. So I thought I'd join you two for morning coffee. Sugar?"  
"Sure. Maybe call next time Kara. Let Lucy and I get some more clothes on before you just show up."  
"Ok, Sorry. Can't complain about the view though."  
"KARA." Two voices yelling.   
"Whoops, sorry that was weird. Bye." She slips out the door, Lucy notes the lack of shoes. It appears James doesn't.

James picks up the abandoned mug and sits next to Lucy. "Well that was an eventful start to the day." She snuggles into his side, his arm wrapping around her.  
"Yep."


	3. Chapter 3

Kara's good. She is great actually. True to her word there is a steaming hot coffee on Lucy's desk every morning before she starts. Well for a week anyway, Wednesday morning and Lucy's fancy glass walled office feels colder than the sleek lines make it look. The lack of coffee momentarily throws her before she shrugs, she has grown soft post military. Although ... Lucy grins there is a use for the interns that got foisted onto the legal department.

"You look happy." Kara's at the office door holding the missing coffee. Also wearing sunglasses in an internal office. Lucy suspects a hangover.

"Why wouldn't I be seeing you?" That sounds flirtier than intended for someone trying to revive a long distance relationship, "And coffee." Tacked lamely on the end, doesn't really help.

"Well for a reaction like that I should be late everyday." Kara is leaning forward over the desk offering a lovely view down her shirt with the drink. Lucy doesn't think she has ever seen it buttoned that low at work. Not that she made a habit of checking because;

"James, hi!"

Her view is gone. As Kara is chatting to James just inside her doorway, Lucy didn't even see her move. James is moving closer to Kara and the body language is fascinating. The closer and more open James gets, the more Kara shrinks fiddling with her glasses.

Lucy's curiosity gets the better of her, "Why are you wearing sunglasses anyway?"

Kara beams at her, "Because my future is so bright."

Lucy snorts, glad she wasn't currently drinking.

James is not as amused, "Kara."

"What I told Ms Grant they were prescription because I broke mine."

"Are they not prescription, as are your usual glasses?" The wording has Lucy intrigued.

"Don't you need to get these updated forms to Cat for approval?" James tone is casual but his posture is screaming a warning.

Kara ignores both and shrugs, "She is on a conference call, I have time." She takes a seat on Lucy's desk, "I really wanted this job and Alex said they make me look smarter. And responsible. Now its been two years and there is no way I'm admitting to Cat that my vision is super good."

Lucy and James are both silently staring at Kara. James for the super unsubtle word choice; Lucy for the sheer stupidity of the story. From her perch on the desk Kara snags the coffee and takes a sip, steaming up her glasses. Upon removal of the dark glasses their purpose is immediately obvious. One eye with brilliant purple shading, swollen enough to change the shape of the eye. More almost horrified staring from James.

"What happened?"

"That's my coffee." Lucy has her priorities straight.

"Minor disagreement," she winks (or tries to), "and is it? I mean I paid for it." Kara jumps off the desk and leaves with coffee and sunglasses, but not work related forms. James scrambles out after her.

Lucy sighs and picks up the desk phone, coffee and Cat's forms are definitely an intern problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much computer access make thisa slow process soz


End file.
